


The Strangest Days [Podfic]

by sallysparrow017



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Home, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of homsantoft's 'The Strangest Days'.Viktor tries out different ideas of home.





	The Strangest Days [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adistantsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adistantsun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Strangest Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164083) by [homsantoft (tofsla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/pseuds/homsantoft). 



> Recorded for adistantsun for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017! <3

Author: homsantoft (tofsla)  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Yuri!!! on Ice  
Pairing: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov

 

Length: 00:21:37  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The.Strangest.Days.mp3)

 

Songs used are 'Home (RAC mix)' and 'Home' by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [homsantoft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
